


Koujaku's Birthday Present

by Momus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Threesome, poly au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku comes home to a sweet surprise from his five, loving boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koujaku's Birthday Present

After a rather easy day at work, Koujaku returned home to a seemingly empty house.  He was about to call out to see if anyone was home, but something on the living room coffee table caught his eye: a piece of paper that simply read:

‘Come to the bedroom’

Around the lettering were various doodles of jellyfish – no doubt done by Clear – and tucked away in the corner was a crude message:

‘u suk’

 _“Noiz…”_ Koujaku sighed, rolling his eyes.  While making his way upstairs, he hears a loud ‘thump’, followed by muffled voices from behind the door.

—-

_“Mink!  Come out already!”_

_“No.”_

_“He’ll be home any minute!”_

_“Don’t care.”_

“Agh!”  Aoba continued to bang on the bathroom door, begging the older man to come out.  The rest of the men were anxiously sitting on the bed, either chatting or keeping to themselves while they waited.  Before anyone could hear him coming, Koujaku opened the door and…

 _“Happy Birthday, Koujaku-san!”_ Clear was the first one to notice and gleefully greeted him, with the rest of the guys following once they realized his presence as Aoba scrambled to join them on the bed, " _Happy Birthday!”_  

Koujaku stood stunned and wide-eyed in the doorway, taking in the sight before him.

Each of the boys were wearing lingerie is various styles and colours while posing on the bed.  Aoba had on a white corset and garterbelt combo that had crystals scattered throughout the outfit, completeing the look with sparkly white stockings.  Clear was wearing a light pink chiffon camisole that gently swayed whenenver he moved, as well as lacy underwear, and pink stockings with bows that matched the one on his pink ribbon collar.  Noiz chose a black outfit, but instead wore fishnet stockings as well as fishnet gloves that went up to his elbows.  Ren decided to wear dark blue, his favourite colour, but he also wore pointed, furry animal ears.

Koujaku stood wide-eyed, mouth hanging open, taking in every detail of his lovers’ outfits.  Each one accentuated their bodies so perfectly; the way their risqué underwear sat on their hips, how the stockings elongated their legs, how Clear’s flat stomach would peek from under his transparent camisole…

_“Heh, looks like the old man likes it.”_

_“Koujaku, your nose…”_

He was so enraptured in the view, he didn’t even notice the trickle of blood coming from his nostril and suddenly felt something wet drip into his mouth, followed by the metallic taste of blood. He immediately brought his hand to it in hopes the bleeding would stop and averted his eyes, a deep red blush crossing his cheeks.

 _“S-shit…this is all your guys’ fault!”_ Clear and Aoba laughed while Noiz smirked in amusement, watching Koujaku desperately try to stop the bleeding and inevitably smudging red all over his upper lip and nose.

 _“Where’s Mink?”_ he asked, trying to divert attention from himself.

 _“He’s in the bathroom…he won’t come out,”_ sighed Ren, absently stroking the tips of his animal ears.

Grunting in response, Koujaku moved to the bathroom and called out to Mink.

_“Mink?  Why are you hiding?”_

_“…I’m not hiding.”_

_“Oh yeah?  Looks to me like you’re hiding.”_

No response.

_“How shameful: the leader of Scratch, a Rib team full of criminals, is too scared to show his boyfriend—“_

_“Nice try.  I’m still not coming out.”_

_“…Fine.”_ Giving up on the stubborn old man, Koujaku turned to the bed.  It seemed like his nose finally stopped and he sniffed a couple times to clear any blood that remained in his nose.  Having calmed down some, he gave his harem of boyfriends a final look over.

_“You guys really do look beautiful, though.”_

_“We better look good.  Do you have any idea how much money this cost?”_ teased Noiz, earning a hard smack on the shoulder from Aoba.

 _“Noiz, shut up.  I doubt you even know how much this cost, you probably didn’t even look at the price tag.”_ Noiz shrugged in response, absently rubbing his shoulder.

_“Hmm…what am I going to do with you bunch?”_

_“Anything you want, Koujaku-san.  It’s your birthday, after all!”_   Koujaku hummed, then grabbed a chair from the nearby desk and positioned in at the end of the bed.  Pointing at Ren, he motioned him to come forward.  Ren slid off the bed and nervously made him way over, sitting on Koujaku’s knee, who instantly wrapped an arm around his waist. 

_“Noiz, Aoba.  Why don’t you show Clear a good time?”_

Clear’s beaming as Noiz and Aoba make their way towards him, Noiz taking over his mouth with his while Aoba pushes his camisole aside and licks at his nipples as his hand snakes its way down to the front of his underwear.

While watching them play with and tease Clear, Koujaku kisses and licks at Ren’s neck, making him shudder and breathe unevenly.  Thanks to his raging libido, Ren is already hard and aching, and Koujaku is more than willing to help ease his pain.  Pulling him out from his underwear, Koujaku firmly grasps his cock and gives it a few slow pumps, smearing the pre-cum that forms all over the head while sucking on his neck and making him moan.

 _“Ren, you look so cute with those ears.  I feel dirty getting so hard because of them,”_ he whispers against Ren’s ear.

_“A-ah…Koujaku…_

_“Haah!  N-noiz-san!”_

Koujaku looked back to the bed and at some point Clear had been lowered to the bed so he was on his back, his legs spread open wide and facing Koujaku.  Noiz was currently fingering him slowly, gradually picking up speed and making Clear jump whenever his prostate was hit.  Meanwhile, Aoba had moved down lower and was now licking up and down his dick, getting it nicely coated in saliva before taking it into his mouth.  Clear gripped onto the sheets for dear life while another hand pushed his hair back and he panted wildly, bucking his hips into Aoba’s mouth and making him gag every so often.  Koujaku exhaled raggedly and felt heat pool in his stomach as he watched, wetting his dry lips.  He kissed Ren deeply and nipped at his lower lip, keeping it between his teeth as they pulled apart before letting it snap back.

 _“Ren, get on your knees,”_ he growled and Ren hastily obeyed.  As Ren got into position, Koujaku undid his pants that held back his dripping cock and swiped his thumb over the head.  When Ren was finally ready, he took over from Koujaku and replaced his thumb with his mouth, licking and sucking on the tip while his hand jerked the shaft.  Koujaku wove his hand through Ren’s hair, gently petting him and stroking his animal ears every so often.

 _“Ah…you feel so good…”_ Ren looked up to Koujaku and blushed, then took him all the way down his throat while keeping eye contact.  Koujaku let his head loll back and gripped his hair tightly, exhaling another shaky breath as Ren’s tight and hot throat engulfed him.

_“Koujaku-san…”_

Rolling his head back, Koujaku looked to the bed and saw Clear bent over, drooling and panting into the sheets with Noiz behind him, licking and fingering his hole.  Koujaku inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, attempting to stave off another nosebleed and his quickly rising orgasm.  Once the intense build-up cooled down, he pulled Ren off and up to him so their lips met.  Ren moaned into the kiss and Koujaku could taste his bitter pre-cum on his lips, swallowing down any that made it to the back of his throat.  When they broke apart, Koujaku stripped himself of his kimono and pants as he made his way to the bed and replaced Noiz behind Clear who wiggled his hips in anticipation.  With one hand holding onto Clear’s hips, he used the other to guide his cock and gently pressed it against his twitching hole, making the robot groan and push back to meet him. 

_“Are you ready, Clear?”_

_“Y-yes!”_

Without further hesitation, Koujaku thrust fully into him, groaning out loud as he was instantly surrounded by tight heat.  Clear arched his back and clawed the sheets below him, crying out from the sudden fullness that took him over.  Koujaku bent down and peppered kisses against his lover’s sweaty skin and waited until the tremors that shook throughout Clear stopped and when his breathing was finally under control, he pulled out at an agonizingly slow rate until just the head was seated inside, then snapped his hips forward until his hips slapped against Clear’s ass.

_“Hunnh!  K-Koujaku-san!  A-aahh!”_

Koujaku was so focused on the pleasure he was giving Clear, he didn’t even notice Aoba bending down behind him until he felt a cold wetness against him and hands digging into his flesh as he was spread open behind.  He immediately halted his thrusts and looked to see Aoba’s face buried deep into his cheeks, licking and sucking on him.  Koujaku shuddered and bent down again to rest his forehead in between Clear’s shoulder blades, then proceeded to slowly grind back and forth between Aoba and Clear, caught between two very distinct sensations that sent waves of heat throughout his body.

Just as he was getting lost in the insane pleasure, he heard the bathroom door open and turned to see Mink standing in the door way glaring at Noiz with a small flush of red on his cheeks.

_“Mink…”_

_“…Don’t say a word.”_

The outfit Noiz had bought for Mink was similar to the others, except it wasn’t lacy or delicate like the rest.  Mink’s entire outfit, minus the simple transparent stockings, was red leather that clung to his body, outlining every curve and dip.

 _“Mink, you look so good!”_ Aoba exclaimed.

_“No.  This is…ridiculous.”_

_“Ehh?  Then why did you come out?”_ Questioned Noiz who, at some point, was now straddling Ren’s hips as he lay next to Clear with his groin next to his face.

Mink grunted and looked down to himself, and that’s when every one noticed the overly large bulge pushing against his tight leather underwear. 

 _“Oh, you were feeling lonely, hmm?”_ Noiz continued to tease the older man, earning another serious glare from him.  His gaze soon shifted over to Koujaku who was hovering over Clear’s back.  His half-lidded stare met with Mink’s, and Mink felt a jolt of excitement shoot through him.  Koujaku smirked and raised his upper body, giving Clear’s ass a good smack before rubbing it to soothe the pain.

 _“Mink…don’t you want to wish me a happy birthday?”_   He licked two of his fingers and reached for his backside, shoving one inside.  Aoba quickly dove back in and got back to work, sliding his tongue in alongside Koujaku’s finger.  Koujaku quietly groaned through clenched teeth as he slowly worked himself open and resumed grinding against Clear who had begun to stroke himself.

All the boys were busy pleasing each other now and Mink couldn’t hold back any longer.  Swallowing his pride, he strode over to where Aoba was and gently nudged him aside; Aoba obliged and quickly pecked him on the lips, then joined Noiz and Ren who were enjoying each other thoroughly.  Ren was thrusting hard up into Noiz, and Noiz was gladly returning the favourite by slamming down hard onto him.  Aoba straddled Ren’s face and spread himself open with his hands, leaning over to meet Noiz in the middle for a passionate kiss.  Ren kept his hands on Noiz’s hips and told Aoba to lower himself until he was comfortably seated on his face, then proceeded to eat him out.

Meanwhile, Mink quickly spread Koujaku open with two of his fingers, but his impatience got the better of him and soon he was deep inside Koujaku, except he was fully aware of his awe-inspiring size and took care to enter slowly.  Koujaku strained against the far-too-large cock currently entering him and winced against the burn that overwhelmed his backside, but once Mink was fully seated and he had time to adjust, he was being forcefully pushed in and out of Clear, over and over and over again.  Koujaku braced himself by grabbing onto Clear’s hips ad grunted loudly each time Mink thrust into him and Clear cried out from the force.

_“Hah!  Hah!  Mink-san!  Do it harder!”_

Koujaku didn’t bother to protest, rather he gritted his teeth and his grunts turned to loud moans as Mink fucked him even harder and faster.  Koujaku felt Mink’s finger in his hair followed by a sharp pain as it was violently tugged on, making him arch his back and changing the angle of entry so his prostate was hit every time. 

_“Koujaku-san!  I’m so close!”_

_“Hunh!  Us, too!”_ Koujaku looked over to see Noiz and Aoba with their foreheads pressed against one another and eyes closed.  Aoba’s mouth hung open as he panted wildly while Noiz gritted his teeth, and Ren was erratically thrusting into Noiz while continuing his tongue’s assault on Aoba’s ass.

Koujaku, too, was so very close to his end.  He felt as if something inside him was waiting to burst, and each time he was thrust into and pushed forward into Clear, the pressure rose higher and higher until…

_“Ngh, ngh, C-Clear, I’m…I’m…nnngh!”_

Finally, Koujaku reached his climax and semen burst out of him into Clear, who in turn clenched around him when he met his end and sprayed the bedding below him.  Mink was close behind him and he closed his eyes as Mink filled him with his fluid.  Next to him, the sound of Aoba’s high-pitched cry rang through his ears as he, too, came.  Noiz was next and he slammed down onto Ren one last time before splattering his seed all over Ren’s abdomen, some of it splashing onto Aoba, and then finally Ren was the last one to finish, dumping his load inside Noiz’s willing body.

For a while, the sound of heavy breathing was the only one to be heard, until everyone started peeling themselves off each other, groaning and grunting from the after effects of sex.  They all collapsed onto the bed, with Koujaku in the middle of the group, and nuzzled against whoever was closest; Mink being the exception since he was busy stripping off his ludicrous outfit now that the gift had been received.

 _“Happy birthday, Koujaku,”_ Aoba said before planting a kiss on Koujaku’s cheek.  Koujaku nuzzled him in return and pulled him, and Clear, closer to him.  The rest snuggled in close and soon, Koujaku found himself drifting into sleep, his last thought being, _this was the best birthday ever_.


End file.
